


Ryan's Tongue

by Topishfakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Facial Hair, Friends With Benefits, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: Someone on tumblr had thought Ryan Haywood could be great at eating someone out...and well here Jeremy finds out just how great.





	Ryan's Tongue

Jeremy was grasping at the sheets on the hotel bed. Pulling the sheets towards his face to cover the groans that were ripped from the small man. Jeremy’s chest was pushed against the bed to help push his ass up into Ryan’s rapidly moving tongue. “Fuck Rye, please… touch me” Jeremy desperately forced out. Ryan’s small chuckle making Jeremy gasp a little louder. Ryan while eating Jeremy’s ass expertly was tracing a line with a single finger along the erect cock sticking straight out towards the bed. He moved his face down and scratched the stubble of his chin along the taught balls above the throbbing cock. Jeremy mewled into the bed again. Ryan bit Jeremy’s left cheek, loving the noises he was able to make Jeremy produce. Jeremy pushed himself back again to encourage Ryan to get back to fucking him with his strong tongue. Ryan complied but slapped the same cheek he bit as he very forcibly threw his face into the crease. Jeremy moaning out loud, very loud. Ryan’s very fast movements worked Jeremy up to where he wanted. Jeremy rising moan finishing off with “Ryan!” Jeremy’s release spraying onto the bed below him, not a hand or finger on him. Just the pleasure of Ryan’s mouth pushing him over the edge. Ryan stood and chuckled sexily again. Jeremy panting and starting to relax, hips slowly falling to the bed, but Ryan’s hands caught his hips and raised them again. “You don’t think this is over do you?” Ryan sarcastically asked as Jeremy looked behind himself to see Ryan grasp his  _very_  large member and slap it against the opened and prepared hole. “I still need to get off.” Ryan smiled and positioned the head against Jeremy’s hole. Jeremy looked forward, his cock slowly coming back to life, and thinking that this was going to be a long night and boy was he ready.


End file.
